In general, a discrete semiconductor die may be fabricated by forming a plurality of semiconductor die on a wafer, and sawing the wafer to separate the plurality of semiconductor die. The semiconductor die may then be mounted on a circuit board or a semiconductor device. In such an approach, however, in the course of transferring the semiconductor die to the circuit board or the semiconductor device, the semiconductor die may be damaged.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.